The Blood Runs Deep
by ncisaddict89
Summary: Summary: When a case hits close to home for an agent with he/she put their life on the line to save a child?  Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: When a case hits home for one of the agents will he put his/her own life on the line to save a child?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or it's characters. I just use them for writing some kick ass stories._

Madyson woke up slowly and whimper as the feeling of pain echoed through her entire body. She realized quickly that she was in a small enclosed space. She could move to either side about a foot but she couldn't sit up and she couldn't stretch up at all because there was a something metal in her way. She was having trouble breathing. Mady didn't like small spaces and this one scared her even more because she didn't know where she was and how she had ended up here.

She could hear a couple people talking on the other side of whatever she was they were arguing but she couldn't really make out what they were saying. She tried to think back to what the last thing she could remember was. She remembered walking to her friends house. She remembered leaving her friends house after they had a fight about a toy they had bought together. She was angry because it was her turn with it and her friend claimed to have lost it. She was walking home and she heard someone call her name so she looked towards it and then she felt something hit her on the back of the head. She didn't remember anything after that.

"H-Hello?" She said loudly hoping that someone would hear her. Lucky for her someone did hear her and opened the trunk of the car she was in and opened it.

She blinked a few times getting use to the bright light once she did she looked up at the man. She realized than that she had been in the trunk of a car and that she had been kidnapped. She must have been knocked out by whatever had hit her in the head and been put in the trunk of the car.

Now the man standing over her, he was an ugly looking man. He had long blonde hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks. He smelled of stale alcohol and cigarettes. and had a devious smirk on his face. "Well, well well. It seems as if your not dead. That just makes things just so much better for us. That means we can get what we want so much easier." He said. He motioned for the other guy to get her out.

Mady whimpered when she was blinded folded. Clearly they didn't want her to know where she was. Maybe that was a good sign. If she could get out she could get away and find her way to somewhere that she would be safe.

The man spoke again. "and scream all you want. No one will be able to hear you." He chuckled as she was lifted out of the car. She could tell that the person lifting her out of the car was the other man. His hands weren't as ruff and they smelt different, she wasn't sure what the smell was but at least if didn't smell bad.

She was carried down a set of stairs and heard a door squeak open and felt herself being put down on a cement floor and her blind fold was removed. She looked around and the other man final spoke.

Mady realized now that she was in a situation that she wasn't getting out of very soon and she started to cry. She just wanted to go home.

Tim came into the squad room with a cup of coffee. He sat down at his desk and turned on his computer. He sipped his coffee and started checking his emails.

Ziva came in a few minutes later. "Good morning Tim." She said as she sat down with her tea.

"Morning Agent David." He said with a small smile.

A few minutes later Gibbs came down from the directors office. He sat down at his desk and looked at his agents minus one. "Where's DiNozzo?" He asked.

Just then the elevator dinged and DiNozzo came in and Gibbs phone rang.

DiNozzo sat at his desk just as Gibbs hung up his phone

"Grab your gear!"Gibbs said to his agents.

DiNozzo stood back up and put his gun in his holster. At the same time Tim and Ziva did the same thing and made their way to the elevator with Gibbs coming in behind them and pushing the down button.

_Read and Review. I love reviews they make me happy and encourages me to write more._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is chapter two. I know its short but I can only write in short chapters or I get stuck. So here it is. _

The team showed up at the home of Navy Lieutenant John Smith and his wife Wendy Smith. They had opened their home to several foster children and were worried because one of them had gone missing. She was just an eight years old little girl/ She had been last seen at her friends place but she never had come back from there. They had originally contacted the police but when they didn't do anything about it due to the fact that the girl had run away in the past they choose to call NCIS.

"How long ago did she go missing?" Gibbs asked the couple.

"Two days ago." Wendy told him clear worry in her eyes.

"Where was she last seen?" Asked Tony

"She was at her friends place just down the street. She left her friends place but never arrived home." The Lieutenant told them.

"We will need her friends address and the route she normally takes to get there." Gibbs informed the couple.

The Lieutenant wrote down the address and the route she normally took.

"Has there been anyone bothering her lately?" Tony asked.

The couple thought about it and both shook their heads.

"What about you Lieutenant? Anybody making threats to you or your family?"

He shook his head. "No threats. I have had issues with a Private Dalton McGuinty. I've had to write him up twice he wasn't happy about it but he never made any threats.

"May we take a look in her room?" Asked Ziva.

Wendy nodded and showed them up to her room.

Ziva and Tim started to search her room for any clues of where she was and who took her or if she just ran away. Mean while Tony and Gibbs went to the friends place.

"So Jessica. Madyson was here two days ago?" Ask Gibbs

Jessica nodded. Her eyes red from crying. "I-It's my fault. She ran away. We got into a fight and she left.

"What was the fight about?" Asked Gibbs

"About two weeks ago we put our money together and bought a gameboy together and it was her turn to use it but I didn't want her to so I told her I lost it and we got into a fight and she ran out of my room and out of the house."

Gibbs sat down next to her. "Did she tell you if anyone was bothering her?"

Jessica shook her head. "It's my fault."

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't think so Jessica."

Just than Gibbs phone rang. "Agent Gibbs" he answered

"_Hello Agent Gibbs. You want Madyson back start looking into her past, find out who her biological father is you have twelve hours. I'll call back." _said the voice on the other end before he hung up.

Gibbs hung up his phone and quickly left Jessica's house and called Tim and told him to ask if anyone knew who her biological parents were and if not to get something with her DNA on it before hanging up.

Tim went downstairs from her room

"Lieutenant. Do you know who her biological parents are?" He asked.

He shook his head. "No one knows she was left at a hospital when she was a baby. They tried to find her biological parents but they couldn't."

"So her DNA would be in the system?" Asked Tim

He nodded. "Why?" The Lieutenant asked.

"We need her DNA for something to do with the case."

Him and Ziva finished looking but were unable to find anything that might lead to some information so they headed back to NCIS.

When back at NCIS Gibbs asked Abby to check for her DNA and to run it through the system.

Abby quickly did so. Everyone came into the lab and the alarm went off saying she had a match.

Abby was surprised. "Wow, that was quick." She pulled up the alert and in a matter of seconds four heads turned to look at...

_I know you hate me. But I just love leaving chapters in cliffhangers. Please Review. _


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter Three. I decided to do a chapter on what was going on for the little girl.

Mady sat on the floor of her jail cell like place crying. She was cold and hungry thirsty and tired. She couldn't get comfortable enough on the floor to sleep and thats all that was in the room. She was also scared that no one would ever find her. She hadn't seen the men for days, she had gotten up and tried to open the door but it was locked and she had nothing she could use to try and break the lock.

She leaned her head against a wall and closed her eyes trying to get some sleep.

Meanwhile her captores were upstairs.

"You realize that she will die if we don't feed her right?" Asked the one guy

"You realize that I dont care." Said the other guy.

"Well I will not be part of murdering a child." He said

"Oh yeah, well you helped kidnap her if she dies its on you too."

"Not if I go to NCIS and tell them where she is." the guy mistakely said because within seconds he was pinned up against a wall.

"Do you want to die too?" He was asked angrly

He caught his breath. "No, but if she dies we will have no proof that she is alive and if shes dead maybe NCIS won't do what we want." He said as he looked into the eyes off a man who he thought he could trust.

"Fine. But all she is allowed is water. We want them to know that if they don't hurry and do what we say she won't live.." He said as he pushed him against the wall angrly.

Now Ben was a decent man. He always followed the laws and the only reason he was here was because his so called best friend wanted some money and the only way he could think of was ransom and he decided to go about it in a rather mean way. Ben quickly went to the fridge and got a bottle of water and went downstairs to the basement.

Mady whimpered when the door was opened. She was scared to see what happened next but thankfully the man got down to her level and gave her the bottle of water. "Here. Drink this. I'll try and bring you some food in abit." He said softly to her.

Mady took the water and drank half the bottle without stopping. "Thank You." She said softly.

The man nodded before getting up and going again he didn't want to leave her alone but he knew that if he didn't get back upstairs his 'friend' would come down and it could be worse for the little girl.

I know its a short one again


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs looked at the screen again. "Run it again Abbs."

Abby looked at him. "I did. I have run it three times and I got her idea from her hair brush to make sure there wasn't a mix up in the system. It's his biological daughter."

Just than Gibbs phone rang again. He answered it "Gibbs."

"Have you figured out who her biological father is yet?"

Gibbs growled, "What do you want with him?"

"Ooh someone is touchy. He should know what I want. I mean if he can figure out who her mother is. I mean I hope he didn't sleep around much." He said as he hung up.

Gibbs looked toward his agent. "Why would someone kidnap your daughter?"

The younger man was stunned, he still hadn't comprehended what had been said. "I don't know. I suppose if I knew about her but I didn't."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes abit. "Something to do with her mother. Do you know who she is?"

He thought about it thought back nine years. Eight for how old she was and a year extra for roughly when her mother would have been pregnant. "It would have been 2003. I don't know. Oh wow. I know who she is and I know who kidnapped her. His name is George Jerwins. His sister Melissa Jerwins is her mother. I didn't know she was pregnant. But I don't know why he would kidnap her."

"Did you ever have a problem with him? Did he not like you?" Asked Ziva

"No. It was the other way around. I didn't like him."

"Why not?" Asked Gibbs

He sighed. "He met my sister and liked her and she liked him but I knew he was no good so I did what I could to keep them away from each other. He didn't like that much."

"Maybe you should call her and let her know to watch her back. If he's angry enough he might go after her."

The younger agent nodded and took out his phone and called his sister. Once he got off the phone they all left the lab to see what they could find out.

Sarah sighed when she got off the phone with her brother. He hadn't told her much. Just said to watch out for his ex-girlfriends brother and not to go anywhere with him but hadn't told her why. She pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building and got out of her car. She looked around and didn't see anything strange so she started towards her building. She had almost got there when she felt a hand over her mouth and being pulled towards somewhere.

She tried to fight and bite at the hand but it was no use within seconds she was blindfolded and gaged and thrown into the back of a van.

When she woke up she was in a moving vehicle. Her head was throbbing. She moved her hand up and pulled her gag out of her mouth and her blind fold off. She looked around and came to face him.

"Bastered! What the hell do you want with me?" She yelled at him

He smirked. "Now that's not how a lady is supposed to talk."

"Oh you want to see how much of a lady I am?" She asked with a growl.

"Now, now. None of that. You can show me later." He said with a smirk as they pulled into a parking lot as he pulled her gag and blindfold back on and her wrists and ankles were tied up.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah was carried through a door and down a set of stairs. She heard what sounded like a steel door open and she was put down on the floor. She knew that the person carrying her wasn't George because he smelt differently and seemed a lot more nervous but was also more gently with her. She was untied and her gag and blindfold was taken off and she looked around where she was and saw a little girl curled in the corner of the room looking terrified. When she looked back the door was being closed. So Sarah turned her attention back to the little girl.

"Hi."

The little girl looked up at the older woman when she looked over at her. She seemed to be scared also.

"Hi." She said to the older woman.

Sarah went over to her and sat in front of her. "I'm Sarah."

Madyson nodded. "I-I'm Madyson. I miss my home." She said softly.

Sarah nodded. "Well. Why don't we see what we can do about getting you back home okay?"

Madyson nodded. "But how? There is no way out of here..."

Sarah looked around and noticed a small window. Well I see a window. I don't think we could fit out there but it might be big enough for you."

"But I can't get up there."

Sarah stood up and tried to reach up but she couldn't. She suddenly realized that she still had her cell phone so she took it out of her bra but there was no service. She sent a text message to her brother saying…

"I've been taken but George. I don't know where I am. I was taken from my apartment before I managed to get inside. I was thrown into the back of a van and when I woke up I was still in the back of the van. Now I'm in a basement somewhere. I can't get out. There is a steal door that is locked. I'm not hurt." She looked at the little girl. "Are you hurt at all?"

Madyson shook her head. "My head hurts but that's it."

Sarah nodded and continued the text message. "I'm with a little girl. Her name is Madyson. She says her head hurts but she's okay. I don't know when you will get this text message because there is no service down here but it is. 5:43pm when I'm sending this. I will send you a picture of the little girl and the room is I can." She pressed send and the message was put into her drafts and would be sent when she got signal.

"Hey. So I send my big brother a text message. He is a federal agent. Can I take a picture of you and send it to him?"

Madyson nodded and Sarah took the picture and pressed send and took a picture of the room and pressed send and they both didn't send she put the phone back in her bra and looked at the little girl. "They couldn't send right now because I have no service but if I get service they will send." She told the girl as she looked at the window again and then sat back down. "Do you know who the people that took you are?"

"No."

Sarah nodded. "Did they tell you why they took you?"

She shook her head and let a few tears fall.

Sarah took her hand and squeezed it. "You look tired. Would you like to take a nap?

Madyson nodded. "But I can't get comfortable."

Sarah moved to be leaning against a wall and helped her to sit between her legs so she could use her as a pillow.

Madyson closed her eyes and curled into Sarah and fell asleep. Sarah took out her phone and looked at the messages and sighed because they hadn't gone through. She knew if they could get up to the window that she could get the messages out even if they couldn't get out.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is the next chapter. As you can see I am updating a lot quicker lately. I seem to be in the writing mood right now so until my brain says okay no more making me think I will keep writing. Hope you are enjoying my story I know I'm enjoying writing it.**_

Tim was getting worried. His sister hadn't called him like he promised. He decided maybe she forgot so he went to her place to visit her. He noticed her car was in her parking spot so he went and buzzed up to her apartment. He waited a couple minutes with no response so he did it again. He buzzer the manager and said he was a federal agent and he was let in and was led to her apartment when he looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. He pulled out his phone and called her again and it went straight to voice mail and that's when he knew something was very wrong. Sarah's phone was –never- off. She hated having her phone off.

"Damnit!" He said as he left her apartment and went down to her car and looked through the window and managed to pick her trunk lock and there was nothing. He looked around her car for any evidence all he found was that his sister kept a lot in her trunk. When he was done looking for any evidence he went back to headquarters.

"Gibbs. I think he took my sister too." He said as he came into the squad room. Gibbs looked up at him.

"You think?" Gibbs asked

"Well she isn't at home and her car is there. Her phone is off or out of service because it goes straight to voice mail."

Gibbs's phone rang. "Gibbs."

"_Well, just thought you should know his daughter h_as _a new friend. Sarah McGee. I won't be as nice to her as I am to the kid. Figure out what I want yet?" _ He said

Gibbs motioned for Tim to trace the call and Tim started the trace.

"Can you give us a hint?" Asked Gibbs

George smirked. _"I want her daddy to admit he was wrong._

"Wrong about what?" he asked before the phone went dead. He looked up at Tim.

"He's somewhere in Arlington," Tim told his boss.

Gibbs growled. "What does he want you to admit you were wrong about?"

Tim thought. "I don't know boss. About leaving his sister?"

"Was he angry with you for doing it?" Ask Ziva

"He said I would regret it for breaking her heart. But I didn't break her heart. It was a mutual break up but in his eyes I broke her heart." Said Tim

"Well McHeartbreaker. You may know that she may know that but if that's what he wants just do it." Said Tony.

Tim narrowed his eyes at the older agent. "Okay. I'll call him and tell him. Oh wait I can't we don't have a number."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Tony before looking back to Tim. "Do you know where his sister lives? Maybe she can help."

Tim looked her up online and found out that she lived in Arlington. He told Gibbs and the two of them went to see if they could get some information from her.

Tim knocked on the door and was surprised when she answered. "Well, well if it isn't Tim McGee." She said

Tim shook his head at her. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her

"Told you what?"

"That we have a child together!"

She looked very surprised. "How did you find out?"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

Gibbs looked at her. "Do you know where your brother might be?"

She shrugged. "At home?"

Gibbs shook his head. "When did you speak to him last?"

"About four years ago." She said and went to close the door.

"He kidnapped our daughter from her foster home and now he took my sister because he wants me to admit I'm wrong." Said Tim. "But I don't know what I was wrong about."

She opened the door and looked at him. "H-He has my daughter?

Tim narrowed his eyes again. "Yes, where is he?"

"I don't know. I stopped talking to him there was a huge fight. About you and our daughter and I told him that you had been right he was just a jerk and needed to stop being a prick."

Gibbs looked at his younger again.

Tim sighed. "Would you know how to contact him? Would you still have a phone number?"

She thought about it and went into her kitchen and got a paper with a number on it. "This is the last number I have for him."

Tim nodded and took out his phone and called it but it was said to be not in service anymore. He shook his head at his boss.

Gibbs looked at her. "Would you have an address? Maybe somewhere he spent a lot of his time?"

She wrote down the last address she had for him but it was the address they had for him and that they had checked.

"Thank You. If you hear anything please let me know." Gibbs said as he handed her a card.

Tim looked at her and shook his head again. "You should have told me." He said before he and Gibbs went back to the car.

_**Read and Review. The next chapter will be Sarah and Mady again.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well it seems as if I am now hitting the end of writing for today which is why this chapter is so short but I hope you like it and I will write more as soon as I can.**_

About six hours later Mady woke up. She looked up at Sarah whose eyes were closed. She tried to stand up without bothering her but Sarah opened her eyes.

"Hey. How did you sleep?" She asked the little girl.

Mady shrugged. "Alright. Better than I have since I got here."

Sarah nodded. "Well. How would you like to do something that might help us get out of here?"

Mady nodded. "But how?"

Sarah looked at her and then the window. "Well if I can boost you up there and you could put your hand out the window with my cell phone we can make it so the messages go through to my brother and then maybe he can find us."

Mady nodded a little in agreement. Sarah made sure that no one was coming and she handed her the phone. "Now hold on tight to it okay?"

Mady nodded. "If I left it out there wouldn't he be able to trace it?"

Sarah's eyes went wide. "Yes! Oh you're so smart."

Mady smiled big as he was lifted up by Sarah. She grabbed onto the window sil and pulled herself up before pushing the window opened a little and sticking the phone out there and leaving it there and closed the window again.

Sarah quickly lowered her to the ground and the both of them sat down just in time because they could hear someone coming down the stairs.

The steel door was opened and the other man handed them both a bottle of water and a piece of pizza. "He doesn't need to know about the pizza." Said the man

Mady and Sarah nodded and Mady started to shove it in her mouth. She hadn't eaten in days.

Once the man was gone Sarah gave Mady her piece. "Here." She said with a smile.

Mady said "r-really?"

Sarah nodded. She knew the girl had to have been here for a while and Sarah wasn't hungry yet. She could wait.

Mady finished both piece of pizza and drank half her water and then snuggled into Sarah again to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Tim was really in full panic mode when he got a text message. He looked at it and his eyes went wide. "Boss. I got a text from her. From Sarah. She said that she is with Madyson and that they are both alright. She sent us pictures of Madyson and the place their being held in. It's a basement somewhere with a jail cell like thing." He told his boss as he transferred the pictures to his computer and put them up on the big screen.

All four of them looked at the pictures.

"Is there some way for her to get pictures of what's outside? There is a window there." Ziva pointed out.

Tim texted her. "Madyson is a kidnapped girl we have been looking for. I'm glad your both okay. I got the pictures. Is there some way for you to get pictures of what is outside? Or maybe tell me what is around the area?" He looked up at his boss. "I hope this doesn't get them caught." He hit sent and waited.

Sarah was wondering if her text went through as Mady woke up again. She had turned the sound off so that if it went off no one would hear it.

"Hey Mady, do you want to climb back up and get me my phone. I want to see if the messages went through." Sarah asked the little girl.

Mady nodded and stood up. Sarah stood up also and lifted her up. Mady grabbed the phone and Sarah set her down gently. Sarah took the phone and looked eyes brightened when the phone showed that there was a message. She read it and looked at Mady.

"Hey Madyson. Can you tell me what is outside that window? What do you see?" She asked

Mady thought. "Grass and trees? She asked.

Sarah nodded. "Is that all you see? Do you see a car maybe? Houses? A number on a house?" She asked.

Mady nodded "I saw a mail box with a number."

"What was the number? Was it a mailbox on this house?"

Mady nodded. "It was 45."

Sarah hugged her. "Good Job. I'm proud of you." She took out her phone. "All that's around us is grass and trees. That's what Mady says. I can't get a look. It's too high up I had to lift her up for her to get up there. There is a mailbox in front of the house we are in with the number 45. I love you. I'm sorry I wasn't more careful." She told him and hit send.

"It needs to go out again, once more." She told her and Mady nodded so the phone was put back outside and waited."

Tim got the message and told the team what it said with leaving out the last part. He wasn't angry with her. He knew she didn't purposely get herself where she was.

Gibbs nodded and Tony started to search anything property that George might have with the number 45 as part of the address.

"Boss, I found a place. 45 Gravers Drive." Said Tony.

"Grab your gear." Said Gibbs

Tony, Ziva and Tim grabbed their bags and weapons and followed Gibbs to the elevator.

Read & Review


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I have taken so long to post. Here is the next chapter. It's a good one in my opinion.**

**Warning: This chapter contains swearing and child abuse and violence. **

Mady was once again asleep on Sarah. Sarah smiled a bit down at the girl. She was surprised at how easily the young girl fell asleep when they were in such grave danger. Maybe it was because she was just a child and didn't fully understand what could happen to them. Sarah came to realize that might be a good thing because if Mady had understood this might not have been as easy for her as it had been. Unfortunately for Sarah the case was the complete opposite. Sarah knew how serious this was and how they could end up dead.

Sarah looked up when she heard someone outside and she whimpered softly when she saw the person bend down and pick up the phone. Sarah knew that her phone had been found and that very soon the guy would be down there ready to hurt them. Sarah quickly but gently placed Mady on the ground in a corner and thankfully she curled up. Sarah than sat down in front of her. She would be a barrier if nothing else she might be able to save Mady.

George had gone outside for a smoke and to get some air before deciding what to do next. He noticed something in the grass and went over and picked it up. It was a cell phone and the background picture was of Tim and Sarah. The man growled. He quickly located the outgoing calls and saw none. He then checked the text messages. "Damn it!" He yelled. That bitch had been in contact with her brother. He quickly sent a text.

"_Your little sister should have been smarter about her phone. She and the kid are now dead." _He pressed send before he went inside to do what he had said. He went downstairs and opened the door to the room and growled.

"You dumb bitch!" She said as he went over to her and pulled her up by her hair.

Sarah whimpered as she felt hair being ripped out of her head. She tried to push him away but it only made things worse as he started to punch and hit her.

Mady woke up and saw what was happening. She tried to help Sarah by kicking the guy in the leg.

George yelped and let Sarah go and looked down at the girl who just kicked him he returned the favor by kicking her across the room.

Mady started to cry as her head hit the wall.

"Boss. George found her phone! He said he has killed them!" Tim said

Gibbs looked at his younger agent. "Tim we are here." He said as he pulled to the curb across the street from the house. He and Tim quickly got out and ran inside.

Tony and Ziva were closed behind them and went in the back way.

They all quickly searched through the house.

Tony and Ziva heard scream and crying and ran into the basement and pulled open the door.

Sarah had heard the car outside and feet running through the house. She knew her brother and his team were there. As soon as she heard the door open she fell to the ground covering Mady and heard three shots being fired.


End file.
